Bring Me the Horizon
by xMementoMorix
Summary: When you wish upon a shooting star, all your dreams come true. Unless it's a meteor hurtling towards the earth, presumably killing all nearby. Then you're screwed. Klaine, and other pairings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: **This story is rated 'T' for adult themes. There will be some description of gore and violence. The rating may change to 'M' later on in the story for smut and violence.

**Pairings: **In an effort to keep some element of surprise to the story, I will not be explaining the pairings. I will list all of them that I intend to have in this story, but I will not explain whether it is friendship, a fling, or a developed relationship. _Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/Quinn, Kurt/Finn, Kurt/Puck, Quinn/Sam, Quinn/Finn, Quinn/Puck, Puck/Santana, Puck/Lauren, Santana/Brittany, Brittany/Artie, Artie/Tina, Tina/Mike, Finn/Rachel, Finn/Santana, Sam/Santana, Rachel/Puck, Blaine/Rachel, Blaine/Santana. _These pairings are subject to change.

**Summary: **Shooting stars are supposed to grant wishes. Shooting stars aren't supposed to cripple you. Shooting stars aren't supposed to take something away. Shooting stars aren't supposed to fall out of the sky. Be careful what you wish for. Klaine. Other pairings inside.

**Referred Song: **Try listening to 'Airplanes' while listening to this story. It really manages to capture some of the essence.

Bring Me the Horizon

**Part I: Adaptation**

_Humans are born with a survival instinct. When air is lost, a human will gasp for necessary oxygen. When food is scarce, humans turn to the hunt. And when disaster strikes, when critical abilities are lost, humans adapt. When a sense is lost, others grow stronger. And when lives are hanging on the line, humans have to rely on each other._

"You guys should totally come tonight."

Kurt stared around the room, looking from face to face to see the reactions to Blaine's words. He was no good at discerning emotions, but he was not blind to the looks of uncertainty, and concern pass around the room. Sure, the last time New Directions had met up with Blaine, almost all of them had gotten drunk, and seeing as everyone (except for Finn) knew of Kurt's feelings for the junior, they all knew that Blaine had hurt him pretty badly.

But that had been a teenage party, during alcohol awareness week, when the hostess felt like she had something to prove. That was a recipe for disaster. What Blaine was asking was to go and see a meteor shower, a once in a lifetime opportunity, according to the closeted geek, in the middle of nowheresville Ohio. It really couldn't get any more innocent than that. Of course, knowing the gleeks, they would probably figure out a way to pervert it, and sneak off into the woods to have sex. But Kurt was going for the meteors. Nothing else.

"Well you can definitely count on me being there." Kurt promised his friend. He saw Blaine far too little, for his taste. Since returning to Lima for the summer, he had seen Blaine less and less. Gas money was expensive after all, and while Blaine was nearly bursting with it, it was ridiculous to waste money of travelling to Lima every day, as Kurt had assured him. Of course, in the silence of his heart, the countertenor disagreed, but that was irrelevant.

Heaving a mock sigh, Mercedes, bless her heart, met Kurt's eyes, smiled, and spoke into the iPhone, resting atop the piano. "Well, if my boy will be there, then you'll have to count me in too. I can't hardly let any funny business go on, now can I?"

Kurt smiled at Mercedes, but rolled his eyes endearingly. However, Finn seemed to perk up, catching on to one particular phrase, resulting in a genuine eye roll from his step brother at his reaction.

"Wait, funny business? Well then I have to go too! I'm his brother!"

Kurt sighed dramatically. Finn had been his brother for all of seven months, and simply because he was taller than the blue eyed boy, he thought that he needed to be Kurt's protector. Well, okay, Finn was also a year older than Kurt. And several feet taller, and he had about one hundred pounds on the countertenor. But again, that was all irrelevant to the issue at hand.

"Fine. I'm not sure why you are under the impression that I need to be protected-it's just Blaine for GaGa's sake-but you are welcome to come." Kurt finally conceded, ignoring the pointed looks all the girls, even Lauren, were sending him. He did not need his heart protected. He wanted to give it to Blaine, he trusted Blaine to take care of it. And to give it to the older boy, he had to put it out there on the line. So what if it got a little bruised in the process? It would be totally worth it in the end, after all.

Puck snorted, from his chair, on the back riser, sitting next to an apathetic Lauren Zizes. How Puck even got the keys into the McKinley choir room was beyond Kurt. He really didn't want to know. Nor did he need to ask why they were all hanging out in said choir room, during their summer vacation. It was a New Directions thing. Something that he-thankfully-still understood.

"Dude, if you need to be protected, you're seriously going to trust the Big Friendly Giant to take care of you? You'd have more luck with chocolate thunder!"

Almost everyone in the room turned to glare at Puck, though Rachel was looking at him with a mix of curiosity and approval. Kurt however, was fixing the mohawked football player with his best death glare. "How many times must I tell you people not to call me dude?" He snapped cattily. "And I don't need to be protected!"

"You are familiar with Roald Dahl?" Rachel asked Puck interestedly. Everyone shot her looks, clearly questioning her sanity, but said nothing. "Oh, and of course, I would be happy to attend the meteor shower with you all. It is a rather romantic setting, is it not?"

No one missed the flirty tone, not even Blaine-Captain Obvious-who was on the other line. And to be perfectly honest, it made him a little uncomfortable. He wasn't entirely sure who the comment was directed to. He had thought that he made it clear that he was certainly gay, but Blaine was a bit of a flirt, to everyone, and Rachel was just a little too perceptive.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Mike admitted, clutching Tina's hand, and smiling sweetly at her. "Would you like to go Tina?" The pretty gothic girl smiled at her boyfriend, and nodded excitedly. She began chattering away with Rachel about what they were going to wear, and what they would be looking forward to. As Artie, Brittany, Santana and Sam all agreed to come, clearly intending for it to be a romantic pursuit, Kurt noticed the rather forlorn expression on Quinn's face.

He wished he could read and understand emotions better. He was excellent at mastering his own, but others' were foreign to him. He would have to be blind to misinterpret the disappointment on Quinn's face as anything but loneliness, but he didn't know who she was truly pining for. He would never truly understand the relationship dynamics of New Directions. He chose not to comment that the fact that they all claimed to be a family, yet the relationships were practically incest and Kurt sometimes wondered who was on crack during which days.

"You should come Q." Kurt told Quinn honestly, speaking over Puck, who was trying to convince a stubborn Lauren to attend the meteor shower with the rest of the group. "It'll be fun, and I haven't gotten a chance to catch up with you since summer started."

The blonde cheerleader shot him a sweet smile, and Kurt could have sworn that he saw some gratitude in her eyes, but he could never tell. "Well alright then." She agreed, her soft lilting voice carrying over to where Kurt was standing by the piano. Beaming brightly at his friend, he finally received a nod from Puck and Lauren. Picking up his phone, Kurt switched it from speaker phone, so he was the only one Blaine could hear.

"Blaine? Are you prepared to handle the utter anarchy that is New Directions? Because you'll be in for a wild ride.

Kurt would not fully appreciate, until later into the night, how true his foreshadowing words rang out.

"Wow."

Kurt stared up at the indigo sky in wonder, his starry eyed gaze following the trails of bright meteors shooting through the skies. He had always been fascinated with the stars up above. Not to actively pursue knowledge of them, like Wes and David apparently, but enough to appreciate the beauty of a meteor shower. And apparently, he wasn't the only one.

Wes and David, who had insisted upon tagging along with Blaine, were currently fretting over a scientific telescope, trying to get better views at the falling stars. It really was doing nothing to change Kurt's image of them being rather stuck up and boring, but hey, if they found astronomy to be fun entertainment, then to each their own. At least they were showing some semblance of relaxation, David more than Wes.

Off to the sides, on the grassy hill, sat the couples of New Directions, even Lauren and Puck were sitting together. Kurt couldn't help but wonder how Rachel had managed to worm herself into sitting on Finn's red picnic blanket with him, but that was one can of worms he was not eager to open. He was happy to see Mercedes and Quinn though, chatting happily, like the best friends they were. The three of them had slightly drifted over the past year, what with Quinn regaining her popularity, and Kurt transferring to Dalton, but Kurt was hoping to repair the friendship, and build it up to the former strength and glory. It was a truly beautiful thing.

But it seemed that he was surrounded by beauty tonight. From the stunning displays of natural fireworks in the sky, to the young man sitting next to him, Kurt hadn't felt quite so lucky in a long time. It was usually a feeling he associated solely with New Directions, but it seemed that tonight Blaine was privy to it. Blaine was a part of that feeling tonight.

Smiling up at the hazel eyed boy, Kurt whispered to him conspiratorially, "What did you wish for?" Snapping a mental picture of the adorable confused look Blaine directed his way, a smile played at the corner of Kurt's lips. "On the stars." He further clarified, intending to pry out an answer from the object of his affections, even if he had to use a crowbar to do so.

Blaine's triangular eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Kurt…these are meteors. They aren't actually going to grant wishes you know."

The tone in which he used to explain the concept to Kurt, instantly had the younger male's nerves bristling. He was getting really tired of the mentor façade. He had long ago learned that it was a mask, and at the moment, it only sufficed to place yet another barrier between Blaine and himself. It was-to be frank-annoying.

"Humph. If Hayley Williams can wish on airplanes, then we can certainly wish on shooting stars." Kurt huffed haughtily. He had long ago given up wishing for Blaine to ask him out, every day at eleven-eleven in the morning, or at night. For something as special as a shooting star, he decided to wish something a little less, shallow and fickle, and aim for a more introspective desire. One he knew he would never be granted, but voicing his hidden desire, even in the confines of his mind, was better than locking it away in his heart forever.

Smiling at Kurt with both his lips and eyes, Blaine teased Kurt lightly, jostling his shoulder as he did so. "Well if it's my wish, then I can't tell you silly! Don't you know that wishes don't come true if you tell someone?" His final statement was delivered in the same conspiratorial tone that Kurt had wielded earlier.

Rolling his glasz colored eyes, Kurt returned his attention to the skies, before frowning. Reaching up a delicate finger, he pointed at a particular meteor. "Isn't that one a little too close?" Blaine frowned, and his eyes followed where Kurt's finger was indicating.

"Well, meteors enter our atmosphere all the time." Blaine said, albeit a little uncomfortably. There was something incredibly unnerving about that particular meteor, which seemed to be looming closer and closer, at an alarming speed. "Besides, the chances of that one landing here are slim to none." However, despite his words of reassurance, he stood, and walked over to Wes and David, and began whispering to them in hushed tones. Just a moment later, Quinn replaced the Warbler, sitting down next to Kurt.

Noticing the worried expression on her face, Kurt arched a pale brown eyebrow, waiting for her to dish on what was making her so antsy. Biting her lip, Quinn glanced at the sky, before casting her wide-eyed brown gaze onto Kurt.

"Is it just me, or does that meteor look like it's coming straight for us?"

Kurt was about to reassure her that the meteor was indeed making its descent towards Earth, however it would not be landing near them. But a high pitched keening sound cut Kurt off, before he could fully form his sentence. And when he looked up at the sky, he saw the largest hunk of rock he had ever seen, hurtling directly towards them.

Unable to move, paralyzed by shock, he barely registered Quinn scrambling to her feet, and dragging him upwards with her. But as they had barely gotten to their feet, unbalanced and terrified, the meteor made contact with the ground, several miles away. The resounding crack that sounded, nearly deafened the teenagers, and the impact shook the earth, sending them flying through the air.

A moment later, Kurt felt several sickening cracks, before blacking out.

_A/N: Thank you very much for taking the time to read this! This is my first Glee fanfiction on this site, and it's something I'm rather excited about. This will be a sci-fi/supernatural kind of story, but with all of your favorite characters, hopefully IC! I'd love to know what you think of the story thus far, so please leave a review telling me what you think, and what you'd like to see improved! The real action begins next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: **This story is rated 'T' for adult themes. There will be some description of gore and violence. The rating may change to 'M' later on in the story for smut and violence.

**Pairings: **In an effort to keep some element of surprise to the story, I will not be explaining the pairings. I will list all of them that I intend to have in this story, but I will not explain whether it is friendship, a fling, or a developed relationship. _Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/Quinn, Kurt/Finn, Kurt/Puck, Quinn/Sam, Quinn/Finn, Quinn/Puck, Puck/Santana, Puck/Lauren, Santana/Brittany, Brittany/Artie, Artie/Tina, Tina/Mike, Finn/Rachel, Finn/Santana, Sam/Santana, Rachel/Puck, Blaine/Rachel, Blaine/Santana. _These pairings are subject to change.

**Summary: **Shooting stars are supposed to grant wishes. Shooting stars aren't supposed to cripple you. Shooting stars aren't supposed to take something away. Shooting stars aren't supposed to fall out of the sky. Be careful what you wish for. Klaine. Other pairings inside.

**Referred Song: **Try listening to 'Airplanes' while listening to this story. It really manages to capture some of the essence.

Bring Me the Horizon

**Part I: Adaptation**

_Humans are born with a survival instinct. When air is lost, a human will gasp for necessary oxygen. When food is scarce, humans turn to the hunt. And when disaster strikes, when critical abilities are lost, humans adapt. When a sense is lost, others grow stronger. And when lives are hanging on the line, humans have to rely on each other._

Quinn woke to a horrible headache. Feeling as if her bones had been liquidized, she was surprised to find that she had such little energy. It was worse than her return from Coach Sylvester's Summer Cheerio Cheer camp, and that was saying something. Peeking through the small crack of her eyelids, Quinn groaned out load. The sun was shining brightly, and birds were chirping. Plus, the way her neck was angled, and her head resting on a rock was totally uncomfortable.

Wait, rock? Quinn immediately sat straight up, wincing at what it did to her head, and looked around. She was outside. Flashes of what happened flew back into her mind, and she put her hands in her face with a groan. A meteor. She remembered the meteor. It had been flying at them, growing bigger and bigger. She had grabbed Kurt's hand, and…

Kurt.

Looking wildly around, Quinn saw him nowhere. Beginning to panic slightly, she quickly began twisting her body in every which direction, and to her surprise, felt none of the stiffness and soreness that she had been anticipating. Hadn't she been hurled from the spot she had been standing at? Wasn't that enough to injure her? But for some reason, aside from the nasty headache she had, her body was unmarked, her skin as flawless as ever, despite her location under the trees. Biting her lip, Quinn decided not to focus on that. Right now, she needed to find Kurt. Desperately so.

Looking around, she saw no sign of the high pitched countertenor, which worried her deeply. Nothing gave her any indication of Kurt's whereabouts. For the first time, it truly sunk into Quinn; she was alone. She had no idea where she was, what had happened, and she was all alone. In an effort to keep from hyperventilating, she took several deep breaths, before beginning to call out Kurt's name.

"KURT!"

Quinn had been calling for Kurt for fifteen minutes, and walking through the woods as she did so, despite the knowledge that if she was lost she should stay still. How could she stay put when she was so worried about her friend?

The former Cheerio knew that Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was many things. One of them was resourceful. She, unlike many people, did not underestimate the young countertenor. However, she also had to account for the fact that Kurt had obviously been hurtled away from where they had been casually sitting on the hill, and judging from the fact that they were in the woods, many, many feet. He could be anywhere, and Quinn had no idea what kind of state he was in. She didn't even know how she was in near perfect condition. It wasn't logical. It didn't make sense. But nothing really made sense.

A meteor had hit the Earth. A meteor had struck down in Ohio, in the middle of freaking nowhere. Of all the places to hit, it hit somewhere out in the wilderness. Sure, Quinn was glad that it hadn't killed a bunch of people in a city, but what if it had killed some of them? What if one of her friends was dead, and she didn't even know it? What if no one knew it? That was the trouble with being stuck out in the middle of nowhere.

Frankly, Quinn was surprised that the media wasn't flitting around the place like a pack of hungry wolves. She would think that a meteor like that would garner huge, monumental attention. She was hardly a science nerd, but Sam kind of was. And some of his useless tidbits of information came floating back into her memory. And from what she could recall, a meteor of this magnitude, strong enough to shake the earth, to send them all flying back, was a pretty big deal.

For that matter, why were there no rescue parties out here? Quinn had seen no sign of life, and it was beginning to scare her. Besides the fact that she had yet to stumble across Kurt or any of her other friends, it also meant that civilization was not nearby. At least, not in the immediate vicinity.

And then on top of these questions, there was also the nagging wondering about her health. Quinn, for the life of her, could not come to a conclusion about her perfect state. Why was she not injured? Why was she not bloodied and battered? She had been flung many feet away from her original location, so why was she not in any more pain then she was in? She felt completely drained, as if someone had sucked all the energy out of her, but she was physically healthy. Her emotional and mental state were other matters entirely.

So lost in thought was she, that she almost missed the bright red piece of cloth hanging on a branch. Frowning, Quinn moved a little closer, pushing past the broken branches and fallen leaves, to examine the fabric that was snagged on a particularly sharp branch. With a sharp intake of breath, she realized exactly what the piece of material was.

It was a scarf. A red and white striped Marc Jacobs ascot, to be a little more specific. And there was only one person in the world that Quinn knew, who owned that scarf. A person who had spent five consecutive hours on an online bidding site, waiting for it to go up for sale, so he could dash in and snag the bid. A person by the name of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

Looking around wildly, Quinn swallowed thickly when she noticed a large bunch of branches and bushes that seemed to be bent at weird angles. Almost as if something had disturbed their original arrangement. Something unnatural to the forest full of wildlife. Something unexpected, something spontaneous. Something large.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Quinn held her chin up high, and began to make her way over to the thicket. Resolutely pushing the obstructing branches out of the way, her determined air immediately evaporated, as soon as her chocolate brown eyes fell upon the body lying amidst the fallen foliage.

"Kurt!"

The anguished scream tore from Quinn's lips, slipping out against her will. The pitch and volume of her scream wreaked havoc on her headache, as did her quick, sharp movements, but she didn't care. Her friend was currently lying on the hard ground, clearly unconscious, and clearly in pain.

Quickly kneeling beside Kurt, Quinn did the obvious things first. Checking for a heartbeat and pulse, she immediately began to breathe easier, knowing that he was still alive. She then was able to determine how shallow his breaths were, and if his head was bleeding. Thankfully, he seemed to be bleeding regularly, and his head seemed fine. From what she could see anyways. However, she couldn't risk moving him. Quinn had no idea what the extent of the damage was. It was at times like these when she really yearned for the adults of the world.

Taking her long fingertips, she gently probed a patch of Kurt's soft, delicate, porcelain skin. Though the pale shading of his skin had earned him the nickname 'Porcelain' from the notorious Sue Sylvester, Quinn was envious of it. It was such a beautiful shade of pale, and Kurt wore it so wonderfully. And the pink flush that would spread across the planes of his cheeks was downright adorable.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Quinn tried to mentally refocus. Kurt Hummel was lying before her, unmoving, and here she was thinking of jealousy and skin. This was why she didn't get headaches, she always took medicine as soon as her head began to buzz. This was why she rarely drank, because the feelings in the morning were not worth the momentary high.

Feeling Kurt stir beneath her sensitive fingertips, and hearing a low moan come from the countertenor's lips, Quinn breathed a sigh of relief, and sank back onto her heels. She still had no idea how badly Kurt was hurt, but she knew he was injured to some degree. It further confused her on her own physical state, but for the most part, Quinn felt her fears to have been assuaged. Kurt was awake. If he was awake, that meant that he was relatively okay. Alright enough to retain consciousness.

"Kurt? Can you hear me? It's Quinn? Where does it hurt?"

The porcelain brunette's head turned towards the sound of her voice, and Quinn smiled at Kurt. His ears obviously worked still, as did his neck. And as he turned his head without any winces or grimaces, Quinn could only assume that he was alright from the neck up.

It was only then that she noticed the trickles of blood, around the rings of his eyes. Frowning, Quinn examined the blood a little closer, and gasped in surprise as Kurt's eyes popped open. However, her surprise stemmed not from a moment of being startled, rather, what she saw, and Kurt's next question, indicating that Quinn had been wrong, oh so wrong.

"Quinn? It's pitch black, what's going on? Can you turn on the lights please?"

Staring into the clouded grey eyes of Kurt Hummel, in broad daylight, Quinn began to realize that Kurt was certainly not okay.

_A/N: Sorry to leave you with a mini-cliffie, but this chapter is mainly a filler. I apologize for how short it is, but I promise a longer chapter next time! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/put my story on alerts thus far! You make my day you guys! Reviews are love! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: **This story is rated 'T' for adult themes and language. There will be some description of gore and violence. The rating may change to 'M' later on in the story for smut and violence.

**Pairings: **In an effort to keep some element of surprise to the story, I will not be explaining the pairings. I will list all of them that I intend to have in this story, but I will not explain whether it is friendship, a fling, or a developed relationship. _Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/Quinn, Kurt/Finn, Kurt/Puck, Quinn/Sam, Quinn/Finn, Quinn/Puck, Puck/Santana, Puck/Lauren, Santana/Brittany, Brittany/Artie, Artie/Tina, Tina/Mike, Finn/Rachel, Finn/Santana, Sam/Santana, Rachel/Puck, Blaine/Rachel, Blaine/Santana. _These pairings are subject to change.

**Summary: **Shooting stars are supposed to grant wishes. Shooting stars aren't supposed to cripple you. Shooting stars aren't supposed to take something away. Shooting stars aren't supposed to fall out of the sky. Be careful what you wish for. Klaine. Other pairings inside.

**Referred Song: **Try listening to 'Airplanes' while listening to this story. It really manages to capture some of the essence.

Bring Me the Horizon

_Humans are born with a survival instinct. When air is lost, a human will gasp for necessary oxygen. When food is scarce, humans turn to the hunt. And when disaster strikes, when critical abilities are lost, humans adapt. When a sense is lost, others grow stronger. And when lives are hanging on the line, humans have to rely on each other._

It was not a well known fact about Kurt Hummel, but he was very well learned in the subject of medicine. He had been the tender age of six, when his mother had been diagnosed with cancer. Always a mature boy for his age, he had taken it upon himself to educate himself in that particular field. And while nothing he had learned had saved his mother, he had continued to educate himself. He had always known that singing and fashion, his two major passions were incredibly competitive fields. He had to have a back up plan.

So he knew that panicking would do nothing to help him. He knew that there was a reason he couldn't see. He knew that it could be only temporary, or maybe it could be permanent. He _knew_ these things, but he couldn't help but panic inwardly slightly. After all, all he could see was pitch black, and Quinn had just told him it was broad daylight. That normally seemed to induce panic, though Kurt managed to hide his rather well.

However Quinn seemed to be panicking on the outside quite well. Her shriek nearly pierced Kurt's eardrums, and her frantic gasps of breath were a little unnerving, to say the very least. Gritting his teeth together, Kurt tried to compose himself, at least for Quinn's sake.

"Quinn. Quinn! QUINN!"

His shouts finally got through to the blonde cheerleader, and there was silence. Kurt reveled in it for a minute, before reaching out to the direction he believed Quinn to be in. Thankfully, she seemed to realize what he was trying to do, and extended a shaky palm for him to hold.

"It's okay Quinn." He said, squeezing her hand lightly. "Look, we don't know if this is permanent, or just for today. We don't really know anything. We just know that a meteor hit us. We just have to find the others, and then get to the nearest hospital. I'll be fine. I am fine."

That was a lie. That was a blatant lie. Kurt could pinpoint every single place on his body where he felt pain, and hot damn there was a lot of them. He was almost positive he had a gash on his arm, and his ankle was sprained. But the most disturbing pain was in his chest. It was dull and throbbing, but every time he moved, it turned sharp and piercing. Unless he was mistaken, he had a broken rib or two. And considering he couldn't see, that was a very bad thing.

However, his words seemed to have a calming effect on Quinn, and he could practically _feel_ her relax. This in turn helped Kurt himself relax. Breathing in and out several times, he managed to calm himself down fully. However, as his brain relaxed, and left the panicked overdrive it had been in a few minutes ago, it left more space for thinking and speculating. And the images he drew up were not helpful in the slightest.

Pushing away the fictional thoughts of Finn's body mangled and bruised, Mercedes' shirt stained with blood, or Blaine, cold and unmoving, Kurt swallowed, trying to warm his frozen heart as well. That hadn't happened. His friends were okay. They had to be okay. He and Quinn were the closest to the meteor. That was why they were…wait, where were they?

Voicing his question aloud, he was startled when Quinn answered with "the woods." Kurt frowned, his perfect brows furrowing. "Wait, all the way in the forest? That must have been one hell of a meteor impact." Kurt whistled. "Now my lack of sight makes a little more sense."

Beginning to formulate a plan, Kurt tried to remember where everyone had been sitting. He and Quinn had been directly behind the meteor, the closest to where it had impacted. Blaine, David, and Wes had been further behind them, and to their right a bit. The rest of the New Directions had all paired off to their left. Meaning they were probably at the edges of the eastern woods.

"Okay Quinn, where are we, in relation to the meteor?" Kurt asked, his frown of concentration still in place on his smooth face. Thankfully, Quinn had always paid attention in geography, and was able to answer him promptly.

"We're directly south. I landed on the very outskirts of the woods, but I think I hit a tree. It doesn't make sense, because I'm not injured, but at the same time, it wouldn't make sense why you flew further than me. Right now we're pretty deep in the woods, either the middle, or the back. Considering we were standing at the same place, and we're about the same height and weight, me colliding with something is about the only thing that makes a bit of sense, even if it muddles other things up."

Kurt nodded, taking every word Quinn uttered to heart. Though many people looked at her and saw nothing more than a pretty, popular cheerleader, Kurt knew there was so much more to her than that. He knew for a fact, that ever since joining the cheerleading squad, she had taken a special interest in physics. And he had to admit, what she said made sense, yet it didn't, at the same time.

Clasping his hands together, Kurt sighed, and said, "Alright then. Quinn, I have a plan, but I need your help. If we're in the southern part of the woods, we need to get to the eastern parts. I think that's where the others are."

Quinn was silent, and Kurt felt her mulling over her thoughts. Finally, after a few moments, he heard a rustle, and he knew she was nodding, even if he could not see her bouncy blonde curls bobbing up and down.

"I think you're right K." She said, sincerity ringing in her voice. "That would make the most sense. But what about Blaine, and his other two friends?" Kurt could feel the concern rolling off of her in waves, but it wasn't necessarily for the Dalton boys. It was for him. She _knew_. Quinn knew how he felt about Blaine. Hot damn, did everyone know? Was he really that transparent? Or was it just the fact that he hung around perceptive girls all the time? But no, hadn't Finn realized as well? Good GaGa, he was doomed.

Swallowing, Kurt spoke, as if the words pained him, which they very much did. "We have to get to them later Quinnie. If I'm right, which I'm pretty sure I am, then we'll have the best chance at finding the others, since there's more of them. Besides, once we get all of them, and make sure they're okay, we can all spread out and find Blaine, David, and Wes. But we can't separate right now. I kind of need you to guide me Q."

Kurt heard the blonde girl nod once again, and he knew she was mentally preparing herself, the determination filling her mind. Kurt was glad, of all the people to find him, it was Quinn. Though he loved the others dearly, he couldn't help but feel that Quinn would be the best equipped to handle this. The others fell into three categories; overprotective, floundering, and bossy.

Most of the girls would fall into the overprotective category, freaking out, and babying Kurt slightly. Though he loved Mercedes with all his heart, he knew that would be exactly what she would do. Most of the boys, with the exception of Blaine, would simply flounder about, trying to figure out to do, without a clue in the world how to handle things. And as for the bossy category, Rachel Berry got a category of her own. She would probably go into a spiel about blind people, and how they could still have singing careers, somehow working in the fact that her two gay fathers were members of the ACLU. Kurt loved her, but often wanted to strangle her.

Quinn however, was perfect. She had panicked, sure, but who wouldn't? Kurt was perfectly fine with letting her indulge in a momentary freak out, he was still coping with his as well. Albeit, all of his freak outs thus far had been introspective, but he was still scared shitless. However, Quinn had quickly calmed down, as soon as Kurt had tried to project his idea of serenity onto her. Now, thankfully, she was nothing but pure determination, an attitude she had adopted from none other than Coach Sue Sylvester. Kurt made a mental note to thank the insane cheerleading coach as soon as they returned to Lima. Sure she was cruel, but when it came to getting things done, she was a hell of a lot more successful than Schue.

"Alright then. Let's go."

Kurt smiled at the resounding determination in Quinn's voice, and he made to stand. However, his smile quickly slipped off his face as pain shot through his ankle, and he wobbled, before collapsing on the hard ground. Yup, definitely sprained.

"Wait, you knew your ankle was hurt?" Quinn shrieked in an accusing tone. Hot damn, he had said that aloud. Now he was faced with an angry, protective cheerleader who had been trained under one Sue Sylvester. Maybe he would be rescinding his thanks before he could give it.

"Well, I suspected. I didn't know." Kurt clarified, and he winced as Quinn let out a frustrated scream. He knew she was upset, and that was perfectly understandable. They had just been faced with a freaking meteor crashing down to earth right in front of them. But they would be okay. The always were.

After a few moments when Quinn calmed herself down-Kurt felt his own high emotions simmer down as well-she finally spoke. "Let me look at your ankle." She said, her tone weary, as if exhausted from a hard day's travels.

Shifting his ankle, Kurt gently hiked up the ends of his skinny jeans, which were miraculously still intact, and felt his own ankle slightly. He heard Quinn gasp, and based on how swollen it felt beneath his own, inexperienced hands, it looked quite horrible.

He heard Quinn gulp, and he felt her nervous determination, as she lowered her shaking hands onto Kurt's injured ankle. However, as soon as her hands touched Kurt, he felt a warm heat radiating from them, that spread to his ankle. But suddenly that heat turned painful.

"Ow! OW! OW, OW, OW!"

Kurt cried out in pain several times, before the pain subsided, leaving…nothing in its place. He felt no pain. Hearing Quinn's, shuddering, gasping breaths, he gently touched his ankle again to find that it was no longer swollen.

Raising his head to face where he heard Quinn, he knew there was a look of astonishment on his face. "Quinn, wha-"

With a deep shuddery breath, Quinn answered the question that Kurt had been unable to ask coherently.

"I touched your ankle Kurt, and- and these…sparks, they shot out of my fingers! Blue sparks came out of my fingers, and I was so scared, and you were screaming in pain, but, your ankle, it's, it's fine. It's…healed. Oh my god, Kurt, I did that!"

Kurt could barely understand the magnitude of what she was saying. He was so confused, his head was buzzing, and Quinn seemed to be projecting her own breakdown onto him. He couldn't help but feel that sense of blind panic-no pun intended-coursing through his veins. He hated that feeling. Taking a deep breath, he spoke to Quinn.

"Are you alright?"

Another deep breath.

"Yes. Yes, I'm…alright. But I'm…tired. No, that's not the right word. I'm…drained. I feel like I just got finished with Coach Sylvester's week long Cheerio training. I'm just so…empty. It feels like I don't have the energy to hardly walk, let alone deal with emotional trauma. I felt drained earlier, but now it's even worse."

Earlier? Earlier as in when Quinn woke up after hitting a tree? Kurt was silent, musing over his own thoughts. Some freaky shit was definitely going down here, and Kurt didn't like it one bit. Wasn't it enough to be hit by a meteor, and blinded in one day? Now Quinn had to deal with sparks shooting out of her fingers?

"You don't think…" Quinn began, and then with a sigh, she finished off her thought that she obviously saw as ludicrous. "You don't think this has anything to do with the meteor? Me being able to shoot off sparks?"

Kurt bit his lip. "I don't know. I had the same thought. But, whatever caused it, it makes a little more sense now. Quinn, I think those sparks help you…heal, I guess. I mean, you said you think you hit a tree, which makes the most sense as to why we were so far apart. But if these sparks allow you to heal, even yourself, than that makes things a lot more plausible. After all, you said you woke up feeling drained. I can't imagine that you could escape without any injuries, even if you didn't hit a tree."

More rustling. Quinn was nodding again. "I know. I woke up, and that was one of the first things I noticed. I had a killer headache, but other than that I was okay. My head's still hurting." She admitted, and Kurt felt sympathetic.

"I'm not sure what's going on here Quinn, but we'll figure it out. Somehow. I mean, it's not like we got radiation poisoning, and we're all suddenly going to be X-Men."

Kurt meant his words to be a joke, but Quinn paused, and he knew she was thinking it over. "Quinn, I was kidding." He said, his tone pained. "Please don't tell me you actually believe that. It was a joke. I mean, meteor's don't even have radiation, do they?"

Another rustle this time, and Kurt was almost positive that Quinn was shrugging. "I don't know, but after everything that's happened, I'm considering it. I mean, I can heal with sparks, and you're blind. Maybe you can, I don't know, shoot lasers out of your eyes?"

Though his eyes were no longer any good for seeing, Kurt was still quite capable of rolling them. Brushing off his palms, Kurt stood to his feet, hiding the wince he felt, as his ribs ached in agony and protest of the movement.

Extending his arm out for Quinn to grab, a tiny smirk was in place on Kurt's lips, providing a stark contrast to his morbid and confusing thoughts, and the situation which the pair of glee clubbers had found themselves in.

"C'mon Sparky. Let's go find the rest of our lovable mutants."

_A/N: I apologize for the long wait! I tried to make this chapter extra long! Next up will be a chapter from Blaine's perspective! Also, in this chapter I filled it with hints of what is to come, not only for Kurt, but for the rest of the gang! Reviews are love!_


End file.
